


【脸鱼】Kilig（单性转）

by Salypor



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salypor/pseuds/Salypor
Summary: Relationship:Sami Khedira/Mesut Özil分级：nc17Warning：*萨米·赫迪拉（男）×梅苏特·厄齐尔（女）*单性转警告*女体梅苏特警告*未成年性爱警告*24岁的赫迪拉×15岁的厄齐尔（女）↑看完以上的警告还往下滑默认是接受，不接受一切负面评价，你骂我，机器人只会反弹Summary：“现在我能去洗澡了吗？萨米哥哥？”赫迪拉亲吻她被泪水浸湿的睫毛：“当然，我的小公主。”





	【脸鱼】Kilig（单性转）

【脸鱼】单性转-Kilig

赫迪拉远远地看到了自己家门口台阶上坐着的人影。

她又来了。

“萨米！”对方在看到他之后朝这边挥了挥手臂。

“等我很久了吗？”赫迪拉问，梅苏特摇头。

赫迪拉上前开门时少女抓上自己的东西跟了上去，她抓住萨米的衣服下摆，背包里叮叮当当的不知道什么东西在响，萨米猜那是她新买的挂饰。

进门后梅苏特毫不见外地把自己的一切东西甩到地板上，背包、外套、沾着不知道从哪来的泥巴的小皮鞋，她一边往客厅走去一边脱下袜子丢到一旁，萨米跟在她后头摆正鞋子，将外套和袜子丢到客厅旁的浴室里去。

他端着准备好的果汁回到客厅，梅苏特已经换上了宽松的T恤，端正地坐在饭桌前摊开了自己的书本。

“衣服丢到洗衣篮里了？”赫迪拉放下果汁。

梅苏特点头，随即又说：“我今晚能在这里洗澡吗？”

梅苏特是赫迪拉邻居家的小孩，当初19岁的赫迪拉搬到这里时她还是个10岁的小屁孩，在过去的日子里厄齐尔夫妇对他的照顾让萨米自告奋勇在他们出差时担当起照顾梅苏特的责任。如今5年过去，赫迪拉已经是独当一面的大人了，梅苏特还是老样子的幼稚，并且过度依赖他。

这可不是什么好事。赫迪拉想。

“可以，如果你能做完今天布置的习题我还会给你泡泡浴的浴盐。”他拿起笔。

梅苏特是一个聪明的小孩，偶尔不懂时只要萨米稍微一提点就会立刻明白，不用赫迪拉太过费心思指导她学习。

她一心一意地拿着笔做习题，赫迪拉桌子对面看她，仿佛一眨眼的功夫，梅苏特就从那个只会跟在他屁股后头和他抢冰激凌的小屁孩成长成一个15岁的少女，原本孩子气的身体像阳光下的花朵一样生长抽条，勾勒出少女美好的线条。她并没有意识到自己的这种变化，依旧穿着布料单薄的短袖，一如既往地在更衣时脱去自己的文胸，顺着她尖尖的下巴往下看可以看到白色布料下被挺立的乳尖顶出来的小小尖角以及发育的胸脯美好的弧度。

意识到自己在看不该看的地方，赫迪拉的内心微微一动，身体发热起来，他别扭地移开目光，却正撞上梅苏特的目光，她笑笑，用笔盖把自己的刘海别到一边，把面前的试题指给他看。

赫迪拉走到她身边去教她，她递过来的笔还是温热的，他在题目上圈出几个关键信息又列出公式，扭头等她自己反应过来，梅苏特犹如恍然大悟一样夺过笔写了起来，萨米在她侧边一手撑桌看她解题，梅苏特的衣服衣领很宽，她又佝偻着背，这个角度下萨米正好能看到她短袖遮盖下的身体，包括形状优美的锁骨和胸部，一览无遗。

梅苏特完全没有自觉，她竖起一条腿来坐着好让自己舒服些，这样一动作她的身体就完全靠在了赫迪拉身上，打着卷的头发也蹭在他肋部，萨米闻到她身上轻微的汗水混合身体乳的香味，和在他家里用的味道不一样，这个味道似乎更让他喜欢。

女孩一边写字一边向男人说学校里发生的趣事，她说出一个拙劣的笑话，不顾赫迪拉的反应兀自地笑起来，笑倒在对方怀里，她的身体温热柔软，散发出青春的香气，短裤在重力的作用下滑到大腿根部露出雪白的皮肤，她笑红了脸，反手勾住赫迪拉的脖子稳住自己的身体。

赫迪拉的心一下子乱了，他无措地搂住她的腰部防止她摔下去，佯装发怒地让她坐正好好写字。但梅苏特根本不吃这一套，她发出清脆的笑声，手臂把赫迪拉的脖子往下拉，给了他一个带着果汁甜味的吻。

她站起来，或许是赫迪拉太过高大的缘故，她站直了也不到赫迪拉的下巴，只能踮起脚尖向他索吻，这让她不够满足，梅苏特坏心眼地踩在萨米的脚背上，她的脚不大，可以很好地踩在上面，萨米每次都由着她这样，将她宠坏了。

赫迪拉看到她脚趾甲上剥落了一半的指甲油，那是他亲手为她涂的，他涂的不好，梅苏特却很喜欢，每隔一段时间都会缠着他要他帮忙。

女孩吻着萨米的嘴唇，吻他不知为何留起来的胡子。

“你好像一个大叔，萨米叔叔。”梅苏特揪了揪他的胡子。

“别闹，”赫迪拉握着她的腰把她推开，“给我好好写完习题再来闹我。”

梅苏特不听，她按着赫迪拉的肩膀跳起来，整个人滑在他身上，萨米下意识捧住她的臀部把她抱在身前，梅苏特入迷地吻他，直到对方主动回应。

赫迪拉单手抱着她走到桌前，空出来的手扫走梅苏特的书本，纸张哗啦啦地洒了一地，然而两人都没有去管，梅苏特被放倒在饭桌上，冰凉的桌面刺激得她瑟缩了一下，赫迪拉覆在她身上，手肘撑在她头部两侧，厄齐尔的腿缠紧赫迪拉的腰部，低声喘息着。

两人再度亲昵地吻在一起，赫迪拉的舌尖舔过她的薄唇，因缺氧的缘故梅苏特的脸涨红了，分开时两人依旧喘息未定，却不停下手上的动作。

赫迪拉的手轻易褪下了梅苏特的运动短裤，他揉捏着少女柔软的臀肉，手指从侧面揭开了她的内裤，梅苏特已经湿透了，内裤湿哒哒的，赫迪拉的一根手指几乎是毫不费力就进去了，她呻吟一声，双手搂紧了他的肩膀，萨米俯下身隔着短袖亲吻她发硬挺立的乳尖，用舌头绕一圈再张口含住吮吸，他像婴儿喝奶一样发出很大的吮吸声，淫荡的声音在安静的客厅里格外明显。

透过被唾液弄湿的短袖可以看到下面粉红的乳尖，她扶住赫迪拉的侧颈，用涂了透明指甲油的的拇指摩挲男人留着胡子的下巴。

手指没有阻碍地在甬道内进出，梅苏特在刺激下发出猫一样的叫床声，手指被她的体液沾湿了，抽送间带出黏糊糊的水声。第二根手指送进去时梅苏特绞紧了，她躺在桌面上，一副乖巧的模样，几缕头发被汗水沾在脸上，带着果汁香味的嘴唇张合着泄出呻吟。

“萨米……萨米……”她在赫迪拉身下轻轻扭动身体，男人堆起她身上的短袖，让纤细的身体都暴露在他的目光中，梅苏特喘着气，柔软的胸部也随着这个举动一起一伏，许久没被太阳晒过的躯体白皙的没有一丝血色，只有粉色的乳尖点缀着。

赫迪拉低头在她身上留下一串痕迹，含住一边乳尖用舌头来回挑拨，身下的手指也不停下动作，更多的蜜液分泌出来润滑手指，两根手指可以做的动作更多了，赫迪拉在她体内按压过去，直到对方受不了地开口让他进来。

他单手解开自己的裤子，用湿润的顶端来回蹭着被手指进入的穴口，梅苏特压抑声音催促他，缠在他腰间的腿愈发用力。赫迪拉如她所愿地抽出手指进入了对方，甬道内部又湿又紧，他小心翼翼地顶进生怕伤到她。

女孩未成熟的身体被情欲催使着打开，被淫欲浸染，她宛如一顿半开的花骨朵，却散发出烂熟的香味，甜腻的、让人沉醉。

被完全进入的充胀感让梅苏特不断发出细微的叫床声，萨米一次次顶到最深再抽出来，他的速度逐渐变快，让梅苏特完全无法招架，只能随他的节奏叫着、动着，挺起胸部任由赫迪拉更加方便地爱抚她的乳尖。

快感像浪潮一样淹没了两人，梅苏特觉得自己逐渐被欲望吞噬，脑海中的意识远去，只剩下他们二人。她叫出声来，喊萨米的名字，手指揪住萨米的头发，小腹酸胀，浑身酥麻，挺腰由着赫迪拉一下下撞入她的身体。

酸麻的感觉在她体内肆虐，梅苏特全身发颤，身上汗津津的，赫迪拉揉捏她的乳尖给予她更大的快感，梅苏特的体内收缩着，快感过载，他知道她快要高潮，却不放过她，加快速度地抽送，直到对方难耐地落下泪来。

赫迪拉咬住她的嘴唇吮吸，用力地深入挺动几次，他扭动腰胯，感觉到梅苏特的体内一下子绞紧了，嘴里的呻吟声也不住拔高，他再度抽插几次，退了出来。

温热的体液不断从体内溢出来，梅苏特舒服得小腹发紧，浑身的力气都被卸去，只能软软地用舌尖舔着赫迪拉的嘴唇，发出几声带鼻音的呢喃。赫迪拉的阴茎还深埋在她体内，这一事实让梅苏特在事后忽然害羞起来，她不愿再看萨米的眼睛，半阖眼喘息不断。

赫迪拉垂下眼看她，梅苏特的脸颊红扑扑的，她的头发散落在桌上，像一团浸湿的海藻，她笑起来，尚带着点婴儿肥的脸蛋娇嫩如花朵。

“现在我能去洗澡了吗？萨米哥哥？”

赫迪拉亲吻她被泪水浸湿的睫毛：“当然，我的小公主。”

 

End.

 

By：一号机


End file.
